Los que Quedan Atrás
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: OC Presente y acaparador. El éxodo de un pueblo siempre deja recuerdos, historias y seres queridos atrás. Y cuando eres inmortal ese reencuentro esperado es el perpetuo dolor de los que quedan atrás... más drama por favor.
**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada me pertenece, todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho si lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien. Todo lo otro es mío. Solo mío. Mi precioso~~

 **Resumen:** OC Presente y acaparador. El éxodo de un pueblo siempre deja recuerdos, historias y seres queridos atrás. Y cuando eres inmortal ese reencuentro esperado es el perpetuo dolor de los que quedan atrás.

 **Agradecimiento:** A Tere, gracias por betearme la historia :3, un Glorfindel amarrado para ti XD.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto 15# OC lovers, amoroso reto del canónico foro_ _El Poney Pisador._

* * *

 **.**

 **Los que Quedan Atrás**

 **.**

* * *

No le gusta esto. De hecho no le gustan los cambios, de ningún tipo. Ve a sus compañeros emocionados, inusualmente parlanchines mientras revisan las carretas y los carruajes, animan a sus extasiados animales, tiran y desenredan las cuerdas de los baúles mientras cuchichean sobre los paisajes que verán en su viaje. No llevan con ellos joyas o grandes regalos, sólo momentos y recuerdos especiales. Ropa de fiesta y juguetes de madera con siglos de antigüedad.

Respira hondo, siente un capullo en su pecho que se abre a la oscuridad y entristece su alma. Respira una vez más, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embargar por el cálido sol de la primavera. La suave brisa, las risas de niños… pobres infantes ignorantes del tesoro que dejan atrás. Un viaje que se aproxima… el hogar siendo abandonado.

Más allá, al principio de la caravana, un perfil rubio habla con los guardias y realiza enérgicos ademanes con las manos. Quiere dejar en claro la importancia de que su gente llegue a salvo.

Una suave mano se posa en su cadera, un pecho enorme la abraza y lo reconoce por su olor. Con tal fuerza se llena de emoción, nostalgia y amor que sus ojos se arrasan en lágrimas y su garganta se aprieta, como si una mano invisible estrujara las palabras que intentó susurrar. Un _"no me dejen"_ , _"no se vayan",_ " _Quédense a mi lado_ ".

 _—_ Eres nuestro orgullo.

En ese momento sus sentidos se concentran en las palabras de su padre. Su olor a bosque, su enorme sonrisa que deja los dientes a la vista, la cicatriz que le dejó la gran guerra y esas trenzas que antaño su madre peinaba día a día.

¿Cuánto pasaría hasta volverlos a ver? ¿Décadas, siglos, milenios?

Lo mira a los ojos y puede ver en sus pozos azules la misma idea que no se atreve a susurrar.

" _Ven con nosotros"._

Pero no lo dice, sólo vuelve a abrazarla.

 _—_ Cuídalo bien _—_ le ordena suavecito. Y ella ríe, porque le sorprenden sus palabras. Ese ser por el que su padre peleó.

Ahora le tocaba a ella hacerlo a su manera.

 _—_ Lo intentaré.

 _—_ _Mí yëlde…_

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpen la oración y los delgados brazos de su madre la abrazan con tanta fuerza que ella lanza un gemido. Su mamá es menuda y enérgica. Genio abrazador que la obligaba a caminar de puntitas en otros días más felices.

 _—_ Ven con nosotros.

Y ahí está, la frase que su padre no se había atrevido a decir.

 _—_ Mamá _—_ murmura con el pecho adolorido, pero ésta tampoco la deja terminar.

 _—_ Ya lo sé, lo sé…

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, se abrazan. Huele a violetas y a sol matinal, a hogar y a niños… a tristeza, lágrimas, dolor y pérdida.

Pero qué podía darles. ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Paz? No. Llevaban tantas vidas en esas tierras. . .

Su padre se une al abrazo y ella respira profundo tratando de llenar la oscuridad en su pecho, aunque sabe que de ninguna manera lo conseguirá.

Un cuerno suena a lo lejos. Disfruta los últimos instantes del abrazo paterno.

 _—_ Llegarás lejos.

 _—_ Eres nuestra hermosa estrella.

Los recuerdos de ese día son demasiado abrumadores para traerlos a la mente.

Ve la sonrisa de su madre, el amor reflejado en los ojos de su padre, el carro liviano, la muñeca de trapo y el arco de juguete colgando de un único baúl.

Siente a los guardias armados, las despedidas fuera de foco, los gritos de buenaventura.

Los ojos atribulados de los que se quedan atrás y ponen su esperanza en un encuentro futuro.

La despedida oscurece el hogar.

¿Quién es ella para impedir a sus padres el eterno descanso, para impedir la tranquilidad de su madre, para sofocar el dolor de su padre?

Una mano se posa en su brazo y despierta en las escaleras, bajo el sauce llorón. La luna llena ilumina las calles vacías. No queda un alma en el castillo ni a sus alrededores.

Mira su mano calluda (mano de arquero) y compone una sonrisa vacía mientras desaparece calle abajo.

Llega al hogar vacio. Un triste fuego ilumina la silenciosa cocina, imponente en horas más tempranas, cuando su madre corría arriba y abajo buscando los guantes de piel de su boda. Se sienta frente al horno. Huele a pan caliente, frutas frescas, hierbas aromáticas, armas lustrosas, cremas y aceites, cuero.

Sonríe y respira la desierta oscuridad.

¿Por qué se queda atrás? ¿Por qué no sigue?

Es que quiere ser alguien. Quiere llegar lejos, seguir su propio camino, ganar y perder.

Los que se quedan atrás por miedo del futuro o por sembrar su propio destino. No le gustaban los cambios, pero quería seguir su propio camino.

Y años más tarde, luego de enfrentarse a guerras, victorias y pérdidas, en un muelle blanco, a las orillas de Valinor sus padres irán a recibirla. Entonces el dolor de la partida será sustituido por el orgullo y la felicidad del reencuentro de aquellos que se quedaron atrás.

.

* * *

.

 _ **(Palabras: 832)**_

 _Y sí, es Nihïel. Mayordomo y próximo senescal del Bosque Verde, después Negro y después Verde de nuevo. En la partida de sus padres hacía Valinor._

 _Su única situación cronológica es después de la muerte -Según Película y Mensaje en general que el príncipe del Bosque Negro no nació de un repollo- muerte de la madre y las primeras sombras de oscuridad en el impecable Bosque Verde que acarreo algún tipo de éxodo de familias._

 _No hice referencias claras, cualquier arquero puede andar por allí, y rubios elficos hay en todos lados XD._


End file.
